Konoha Academy
by teganharuno
Summary: Sakura transfers to Konoha Academy her senior year and finally begins to lead the life of a socially normal teenager. Sasusaku high school story. Rated M for language and sexual content.


Today was Sakura Haruno's first day at Konoha Academy. As the petite, 5'2" pinkette alternated between classes she wondered if maybe this school wasn't a smart choice. It was her senior year and she had transferred to Konoha Academy in order to be closer to the college she had hoped to attend. However, this school seemed a little…too elite. It wasn't that her courses were difficult or that she was socially awkward, it was just that everyone there was high maintenance and were very condescending. So, she wasn't rich. That didn't mean that she didn't deserve to go to this school.

She came from a middle class family that worked for a very big company and she was an only child. Ever since she was eight years old, she had been an academic genius. She worked incredibly hard and was held at the top of her class all throughout her middle school and high school years. Her dream was to graduate from Konoha University and become a nurse. Konoha University held one of the most prestigious professors known, and Sakura idolized her. She was a nurse named Tsunade Senju, and she was a legend.

Sakura was beloved at her old school in Suna, but here in Konoha it seemed that she just wasn't help up to par because she didn't have the money. But she wasn't going to let their thoughts of her stop her from finishing her final year of high school and graduating at the top. She had worked too hard to be intimidated by some stuck up rich kids who had never been said "no" to a day in their lives. And she was going to laugh when surpassed them all. Of course, she was sure that her appearance didn't make her seem all that respectable either. She was short and thin, her hair was shoulder length and a champagne blonde that was almost mistakable for pink, and she had a wide forehead. She had been bullied about her hair and her forehead when she was a child, but people soon learned what a temper she had and were quick to leave her alone. As she took a seat in the back of her 6th period Advanced Biology class, a tall, thin girl with long, pale blonde hair walked up to her with a wide grin and sat next to her. The girl's hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head. She had inclined bangs that were flipped to her right and fell to her jaw line.

"Hi, there! I'm Ino Yamanaka! You must be that new girl, Sakura, that everyone's been gossiping about!" She spouted cheerfully.

"Um, yeah. I'm Sakura…that everyone's been gossiping about…I guess." Sakura lulled in an agitated and confused manner.

"They were right, you are pretty!" She peeped. Sakura blushed lightly and her emerald eyes met Ino's cerulean gaze with surprise.

"Than-"

"Eh, and you're forehead is kinda big." Ino mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes and rested her head on her palm, facing the front of the classroom.

"Thanks." She finished, sarcastically.

"So, how do you like this place so far?" Ino asked curiously.

"It's nice, but full of assholes." Sakura answered honestly. Ino laughed jollily.

"Ain't that the truth?" The blonde conceded. "But you'll get use to it and they'll get over themselves, eventually!" She smiled. Sakura gave the girl a small smile and nodded.

With that, class began. Their teacher walked in and nodded at the class. He had long, black hair that reached the middle of his back and he was exceedingly pale. His eyes were a golden brown and he looked creepily serious. He wore a long sleeved, white button up shirt that was tucked into black dress slacks. He wore a purple tie and his pants sported a purple studded belt. Sakura figured he was gay.

"Good afternoon. Today we have a new student joining us, that I'm sure most of you have already been introduced to. This is Miss Sakura Haruno, who is contentedly seated in the back of the classroom." The teacher announced. "So nice of you to join us. I am Orochimaru-sama." His voice was quiet and raspy and he had a bit of a lisp.

"Definitely gay." Sakura thought. She nodded at the teacher. He smirked at her and then turned to the board. Sakura felt chills run through her at the way he looked at her. This was going to be one of her least favorite classes, she could tell.

She tried to focus as Orochimaru-sama spouted off information about bacteria, but she kept zoning out. She had taken two pages of notes and now she was just bored. Her eyes wandered around the classroom, taking in and memorizing the back of the student's heads. Suddenly, black spiky hair caught her attention. There was a boy sitting in the front row with black hair that flipped up in the back and it reminded her of a bird. His bangs were longer in the front and ran along his jaw line. She could see a bit of a tattoo running along his neck to his shoulder. He was tall, pale and definitely muscular. Yet, he wasn't too muscular; his body was the perfect amount of lean and toned. Sakura knew she was stupid for being so attracted to him even though she had just seen his back, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. The bell rang abruptly and everyone got up, blocking her view of the boy. She sighed and stood, only to be greeted by Ino's never-wavering grin.

"Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She offered. After a moment of consideration, Sakura nodded. She was nervous about the kind of people this girl and her friends were gonna turn out to be, but she definitely didn't want to sit alone like a loser.


End file.
